Moonlight Magic
by BookwormRose
Summary: [chp7]The winter switcharound dance is coming up. Will Nita ask Kit or will something get in the way? Learn more about Sasha and who is this new character! This is still KN fluff, but now it has an actual plot. This story does contain some spoilers.
1. The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Wizards. I am an aspiring author who hopes that through imitation (the most sincere form of flattery you know) and peer criticism (both positive and negative) that I might become a better author.**

**Hi all! This is my first YW fanfic, so I hope ya'll like it. If you do then I might write more, but the only way I'll know is if you review.**

**Summary: K&N fluff. The annual Christmas switch around dance is announced. Will Nita ask Kit or will something get in the way? This was going to be a songfic, but i got carried away with the story, so there will be a mini songfic in one of the later chapters, in case you want to know this story is based around Toby Keith's "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" I do not own that either…sigh**

**Moonlight Magic**

Chapter 1: The Announcement

Nita sat in her fourth period class, glancing habitually at the clock every few minutes. _Formulas, formulas, formulas!_ She thought, letting out an aggravated sigh. She had thought physics would be an interesting class, but it seemed like the only thing the class ever did was formulas…and ticker-tape labs. Nita's nose wrinkled as she heard the teacher, Mr. Fletcher, announce that they would be doing yet another ticker-tape lab. She glanced up at the clock again. _Ten more minutes_, she thought, _then lunch…and Kit._ Nita gave another sigh; it was becoming harder and harder to deny that she had feelings for Kit, her best friend and wizardry partner. She couldn't stop smiling every time he was near, and every time he wasn't she was counting off the minutes until she'd see him again. Nita shook her head and tried to focus on what Mr. Fletcher was saying.

"Here are the problems for tonight's homework. Don't forget to read chapter three for…"

"Attention all students," came Ms. Young's voice over the intercom as Mr. Fletcher scowling up at it. He hated being interrupted by anyone or anything. "We are happy to announce the theme for this year's Christmas switch-around dance, which as I am sure you are all aware is on December 13. The theme for this year's dance is Moonlight Magic."

_Moonlight Magic! Ugh! Must they make everything so corny? _Kit thought as he sat listening to the announcement in his English class. _Not that anyone would even ask me to it, if I wanted to go that is, which I don't_. He wasn't buying it. He had never perfected lying to himself. _If Nita asked you…_the thought slipped in quietly, but not unnoticed…_Traitor! _He hissed to himself, knowing full well that nothing could stop this battle once it started. He didn't know when it had happened, and as for why he blamed his hormones and _her_. _Why did she have to be so beautiful! _It wasn't fair. How could he keep his thoughts about her platonic when she looked like that! Kit snapped upright in his chair when the bell rang ending fourth period. _Lunch!_ He thought, unable to keep a smile off of his face. He was going to see Nita.

**So what do you think? You know that is one of the amazing things about this site...you can let me know simply by hitting the "go" button right next to the word "review" in the bottom left hand side. I'm very insecure so I will have to have at least 5 people telling me that I should write more before I do. Oh and please tell me what I can do to improve. If you don't like how I do something. Please, please just tell me! It is the only way I can improve. Also if there is something that I am doing that you really like, let me know too so I can be sure to keep doing it! Thank you so very much!**


	2. What Friends Are For

**Disclaimer: If you read the first chapter, it's on there, if you haven't what the heck are you doing reading chapter 2?**

**I know I said 5 reviews and I only have four, but I can't help myself, besides, it might be a while before I can update again, so enjoy!**

**Moonlight Magic**

Chapter 2: What Friends Are For

_Finally_, Nita thought as she grabbed her back pack and practically flew out the door. As she hurried through the hall, making her way towards the cafeteria, Nita a snippet of conversation reached her ears.

"You have gotta be kidding me," squealed a voice, "Asking Kit Rodriguez is a definite _no_!" Hearing this, she knew that the best course of action would be to continue on her way as quickly as possible, but she found herself rooted to the spot.

"Get real, that nerd? You can do better than _him _in your sleep, besides he won't go."

"Not that you'd have a chance anyway; he'll be spending the evening and _night _with _her_." The girls all snickered, and with this statement, Nita felt the eyes of everyone turn to look at her. Doing her best not to cry, she took off down the hallway, attempting to seek refuge in the nearest bathroom.

Nita slammed into the door hard enough to send it crashing into the wall. A group of girls at the sink stopped talking and turned, eyes wide, to look at her. As soon as their eyes met hers, they hurried out, whispering as they went. Nita was in no mood to be messed with. Torn between anger and hurt, her feelings overwhelmed her, and she sank to the floor, glad to be alone. Tears of rage and humiliation spilled down her face, and she hated herself for it. _Why do I let them get to me? It isn't fair. I have faced the Lone Power and come out alive numerous times, but all _they_ have to do is say some stupid little thing, some stupid little _untrue_ thing about me and Kit…Why? _Nita thought bitterly as tears continued streaming down her face.

_Where is she? _Kit wondered. Normally Nita beat him to lunch, teasing him about how slow he was. Kit smiled thinking about how easy it was to hang out with Nita, marveling at the knowledge that around her, he could be himself, and it was enough. _Enough for her friendship_, he thought morosely, _but is it enough for something more? Yeah, right. Like she'd look twice at you in that way! Forget it Kit! _He had tried. As if it weren't bad enough that she glowed with a fiery intensity when she was determined to do something, that when she wasn't saving the world, her features softened and she seemed so vulnerable that it made him want to be her protector (she'd just laugh at him though, if he told her that), or that when she smiled or laughed her whole face lit up, or that she'd give him a smile meant just for him and his stomach would do a triple back flip, as if all those things weren't hard enough to ignore, he had to deal with the sound of her laughter, of her voice lifting matching its cadence to his own, the way the wind played with her auburn hair, and the way the sun light danced off of it. How was he supposed to ignore all that? _Maybe_ _I could deal with it if she weren't beautiful_, he thought ruefully, _but if she weren't beautiful she wouldn't really be Nita anyway, so it wouldn't matter_.

Kit scanned the cafeteria again for Nita, without any success. She was never this late, never. Worry and anxiety began to over take him until he couldn't stand it any more. _Neets? _He called out to her with his mind. _Neets, where are you?_

_I'm…I'm not coming to lunch today, Kit._ Nita said, unable to face him when she was like this. But more than just words were passed from one young wizard to another when they used mind speak. Kit could feel Nita's hiccupping emotions, the tears that were still slowly sliding down her face, and even the slight ache in the back of her head from where she had banged it against the wall behind her in frustration.

_Neets? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Where are you?_

_I…I don't feel good. _That at least wasn't a lie. Lying was dangerous when you were a wizard, and Nita hated lying to Kit; he was too good to her for that.

_Do you need me to get the nurse?_

_No._

_Neets. Where are you?_

_I'm okay, Kit._

_NEETS. _Kit was fast becoming frustrated, and found keeping it and the note pleading out of his voice increasingly difficult.

_It's stupid, alright._

_TELL ME, please? That's what I'm here for, Neets._

_I told you, it's stupid. Just talk from a group of stupid girls, I know I should ignore them, but they make it so d...d...difficult. _

_Neets…_

_I'm sorry, Kit. I…_

_Sorry? What are you sorry for? _

_I…I shouldn't let them get to me._

_Neets…where are you? _Kit abandoned his lunch and asked the hall monitor if he could go to his locker. He received a funny look but was told to go ahead, "and be snappy about it."

_I'm in the girls' bathroom, if you must know. _

Kit rolled his eyes, she would be there, but if Nita had felt the eye roll, she didn't say anything. Kit knew which bathroom she was in. Which scared him just a little, _am I…_ he quickly cut himself off, aware that he had not ended his connection with Nita.

_What was that, Kit? Are you what?_

_Nothin'_, he mumbled silently.He reached the girls bathroom and knocked softly, "Neets?" he called. He heard a muffled unintelligible noise come from inside, so he did the only thing he could do. He glanced around nervously, opened the door, and stepped in.

Sure enough, as soon as he pushed open the door, he saw Nita, sitting on the white tile floor up against the wall next to the door. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her hands wrapped around them. Her chin was propped up on her knees and she was staring straight ahead, resolutely refusing to look at Kit. Her eyes were read, and her cheek glistened where the fluorescent lights illuminated the path the tears had taken.

Kit squatted down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He had opened his mouth to say something when the bell sounded, and hundreds of feet stampeded the halls.

**So how's that to end chapter 2? If you want more you know what to do.**

**Press the purple button (or is it blue?) then type in the box your review!**

**(but don't forget to hit the "submit button")**

**Well I tried to make this one longer (see I do listen to you guys) :). Is it believable? Am I staying true to the characters? Is my writing just plain awful? Is there anything I can do to make my story/writing better? Thanks again to those who reviewed! You guys rock!**

**Purple Carnation: I'm glad you really like my writing, because I really like to write! I've updated. Don't know if it constitutes as "soon" though, but you can blame that on the aside PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW (directed at them not at you, because you rock!), but just so you and everyone else knows I had this chapter ready the day after I posted chapter one. If it ends up getting posted much later, it is because people didn't review, (come on you guys you know you want to).**

**Jehanm: I'm glad you think it is intriguing so far. I hope it isn't too corny and why does it make you want to say bum bum bum? I got a little confused on that point. I'll try my best to add in the annoying kid and the student council nerds ;) thanks for the input and ideas!**

**Wizardrygirl: Thanks for your encouragement, and I am trying to make them longer…let me know how I did? **

**Crescent mo0n19: I am glad you have returned to the world of reviewing (and that you reviewed my fanfic!). Oops I was supposed to ignore that wasn't I…but I have read some of your reviews for other YW fics, so I am ecstatic that you reviewed mine! YAY for K/N fluff (you ever consider writing some yourself?)! And I am thrilled that you want to read more, and that my grammar wasn't too horrible (thank goodness for spell check—I hate spelling). It annoys me too when a perfectly good fanfic has some really jarring grammar mistakes (if I make any in the future please let me know!). I am glad that you like my writing; I am a bit nervous because it has been so long since I read any of the books. Let me know if I did a better job this chapter making it longer! And thank you so much for pointing out that Kit's feelings made him seem superficial. I did not mean for him to come across like that, but then again I know what is in my head and everyone else only knows what I write down. I hope I did him and his feelings justice this time around. Let me know how I do on that too, would you because you were the first to bring that to my attention! I hope I updated soon enough for you, and as far as too few fanfics go, I couldn't agree with you more. (Thanks for the really long review by the way).**

**I know I caved this time, but don't expect it to happen everytime. There is a lot more here for ya'll to review, so I'd be very happy if you'd do so. Since I am going to be busy, and it seems as though it will buy me sometime, I probably won't post again until I have about 10 reviews (total). smiles sweetly>**


	3. Girls!

**Disclaimer: You read it on the first chapter, you read that it was on the first chapter, well guess what? It's still there.**

**Sorry if this took too long to get up, you must have patience with me, I have a heavy work load this semester, which should lighten up, if my advisor ever approves my schedule. Thank you for being patient with me! And I know it is short…hm…may haps I have developed a pattern…anyhoo…**

**Yeah, and I know I've been having some problems with this chapter, but work with me please. I made a few, very minor changes, and I hope that now with the next chapter up everything **

**Here's where we left off, **

_Kit squatted down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He had opened his mouth to say something when the bell sounded, and hundreds of feet stampeded the halls._

**Moonlight Magic**

Chapter 3: Girls!

Nita, hearing the bell glanced over at Kit just in time to see all the blood drain from his face. "Neets?" His voice was strangled and came out sounding quite squeaky. "Why the girls bathroom?"

Nita was just about to tell him to go hide in a stall, when a group of girls, giggling and talking, pushed the door open. They stopped short when they saw Kit and Nita, staring at them with identical looks of horror and embarrassment. Kit recognized one of the girls from his biology class; they sat at the same lab table and would talk on occasion. The girl's eyes, widened in shock, and tears began to pool behind her eyes, causing them to look huge, bringing out the blueness of them. She turned and ran out of the bathroom. One of the remaining girls turned to look at the others, then at where the girl, Chrissie, had gone before taking off after her.

_Neets,_ Kit called to his wizardry partner silently, _what are we going to do?_

_I dunno, Kit. It's all my fault, too! Me and my stupid sensitivities!_

_NEETS! Don't say that! It is not stupid to be sensitive! It's how you know that you're alive. _

"Oh my god! You two are, like, so disgusting…"Just then the door burst open again and Sasha, a girl from Nita's English class came in, and with in seconds had surveyed the scene. She ran over to Nita, shoving Kit aside.

"Nita? Are you okay? Did he try to hurt you?" Sasha said anxiously before turning to Kit, "You big brute! Stay away from her!" He froze where he was, in the middle of picking himself up an going back to Nita.

"Oh, my," said one of the other girls, "where have you been living Sasha? In outer space? Everyone knows that he doesn't have to _force_ her to do anything.

Just then the warning bell rang and everyone scrambled to get to class. _Saved by the bell, huh Neets? _Kit laughed silently.

_I don't know…if it hadn't rung in the first place…_

_Come on, Neets, give it a break. Besides you could keep going back with the 'if it hadn'ts' forever. It won't get you anywhere, and it won't change what happened. But still, _the girl's bathroom, _Neets?_

_Hey, I never said you had to go in! _

_Oh yeah, like I could just stand by and listen as you beat yourself up both mentally, and physically, _he told her eyeing the slight lump on her head. He touched it lightly with his fingers, murmuring something in the Speech. Nita felt the heat from Kit's fingers burn the touch into her very skin before the coolness of the spell seeped in, easing the throbbing that had begun to escalate within the last five minutes.

"Juanita Callahan! Kit Rodriguez! You better double time it to your class if you're gonna get there on time," boomed Mr. Cannon, the band director and orchestra teacher.

The both took off running and managed to slide into their seats just as the bell rang.

_Make it okay, Neets? _Kit asked from his seat in bio, disturbed to note that Chrissie was not there.

_Yeah, just barely, and you? _She inquired, though noticeably more out of breath than Kit.

What she didn't know, was that during what little time Kit had to himself he'd taken to working out, _not that she'll notice_, he had thought morosely, time and time again. And not that it really kept him from thinking about her, but at least it gave him a way to work out his frustrations. _Yeah, _he answered her silently, _piece of cake_. Nita felt him give a mental laugh. _See you after school, Neets?_

_Yup, same spot as always. _Nita thought back with a wry smile.

**Okay, so how was it. I know not as long as you all would like, well you have to work with me here! I have so much to do this semester it is insane! Oh, well enough of my excuses! Review already…and to all those wonderful people who have: thank you all, and I tried to respond as best I could, but I had so many reviews, (thanks again, you guys are the best!) that it is getting harder…oh well, be patient with me will ya? Oh yeah…I'd like at least 10 more reviews before I post again….mwaah ha ha ha ha ha….oh sorry!**

**Padfootvfd: I'm glad you think that I am doing a good job. Yay for K/N fluff!**

**Tangopepperoni: Hey I'm glad you reviewed, and even more that you thinky it's good…you finally get to pay me back for all those demanding reviews I sent you, lol. I hope I updated soon enough for you.**

**Brennavanilla: Well maybe a million is a bit of an exaggeration, but only a little. I hope I did your school justice!**

**Jinxedpotterfan13: I'm glad you like it so much, and I hope I didn't take too long to update. **

**JNSR: Well, I wrote more.**

**Crescent mo0n19: I am so sad that I have not had a chance to read Wizards at War yet :(. I need more time! Well, when you do finally get something posted, I'll be sure to review! I like long reviews, so thanks for that too! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Jehanm: Well you got more, what do you think?**

**Purple Carnation: I was surprised at how fast I was getting reviews too, I just hope I can keep up! Yes you will find out…eventually. He he he I'm evil, I know. Things will probably slow down for a while as far as postings go because I have a lot of other stuff I have to do too.**

**Elorinna Evenstarre: Aren't they always getting themselves into predicaments? Although I must admit, this was a new one for them as far as I know.**

**Readaholicponyhairgirl and her friend: I'm glad you liked it! I have no idea how much wizardry I will put in it, but it will be mostly "normal" stuff. As for why I keep you in suspense? That's easy. It keeps you coming back for more! ;)**

**Tez: Well you got more, do u like it?**

**Miaka Kiri: Took me forever to figure out how I was going to get them out of this mess…but I hope I did it satisfactorily. **

**Hunny's Bunny: I'm glad you like it, I will keep posting, when I can**

**Hikulu: thanks, I'm postin' just as fast as I can…**

**Dragonsong1: I updated, do u like it?**

**Luna Forest: YAY! I'm glad I did such a good job with him…it is hard to make him just right isn't it? **


	4. Sasha

**Okay, so I didn't quite have 10 reviews, I'm disappointed in you guys you know that…so many people clamoring for more and only 9 reviews since I posted chp 3 -sigh- Don't think I'll be this easy all the time but I know I need this chapter up to cut down on confusion…so here it is.**

**Moonlight Magic**

Chapter 4: Sasha

The bell finally rang and Nita jumped up, almost knocking her desk over in her haste to get out of there. _Thank goodness it's Friday_. She thought, thankful for the fact that she would have a weekend before having to face the drama school inflicted upon her. _If they only knew what the real world throws at me, at us. _Unfortunately, Nita was not home free yet. As she made her way through the hall avoiding the stares, she felt a small hand touch her shoulder and a voice say, "Nita, are you alright." Stopping and turning, surprised that someone would take an interest in her well being, everyone's favorite target, Nita saw Sasha standing there. _She's new, _thought Nita with a trace of bitterness, _she'll learn._

"I'm fine Sasha. Thanks."

Sasha looked around worriedly, "He didn't…he didn't…um…"

Nita almost laughed at the girl's awkwardness, but then told herself she does mean well surprised that she hadn't heard the rumors or chose to ignore them. "No, Sasha, Kit's my friend. He saw me run in the girl's bathroom, upset, so he came after me." Nita inwardly cringed at the necessary lie.

"Alright," Sasha said, eyes piercing Nita as though trying to see through her, dissect her, and Nita got the strong feeling that Sasha knew she hadn't told the whole truth. Suddenly a smile broke out on Sasha's face, "Alright, Nita, take care okay? See you on Monday." And she was gone.

_That was weird_, Nita thought as she made her way towards the pillar she always met Kit at so they could walk home together.

"What was weird?" Kit asked walking up behind her.

Nita jumped, turned and glared at Kit, who simply grinned at her.

"Sasha."

"The girl who manhandled me earlier? What's up with her anyway?" Kit asked as they began the walk home.

"She's in my English class. Her family just moved here."

"Uh huh" Nita thought she detected a trace of disbelief in Kit's voice

"Come on, Kit. A guy in a _girls_' restroom, who could have been physically restraining me…" Nita gave a shrug. She knew Sasha had really jumped the gun on her conclusion, but what harm was their in over reacting to a situation like that, at least if she had been in a compromising situation someone would have helped her.

Kit still didn't seemed quite convinced but he let the subject drop. "We never have a boring day, huh, Neets?"

"Sometimes I wish life were boring, but…"

"But it wouldn't be nearly so much fun?"

"Yeah, if you call almost dying on a regular basis fun, then sure."

Kit laughed, draping an arm around Nita and giving her shoulders a quick squeeze before letting his arm drop back to his side. His palm itched to grab Nita's hand, but he quickly squelched the forming thought before Nita accidentally picked up on it.

**Before I get a million reviews saying that it's really short, I'd like to say that YES this was a short filler chapter that I used to help clarify some things in chapter 3.**

**Elorinna Evenstarre: High School can be a pain, but it can also be a blast…and _we_ all know that Kit would never force Nita, but Sasha didn't**

**Padfoot Reincarnated: Hey thanks for the kudos, and I'm glad you love this story. I have one other fic up, but I don't really consider it a strict fanfic, it is a retelling of a Greek myth that I wrote for class.**

**Jinxedpotterfan13: Your welcome. I'm glad you like it so much!**

**Tangopepperoni: You can always comment about the length of the chapter, doesn't mean that the next one will be longer, but such is the life of a busy student…I'm glad you like it and hope you aren't too disappointed by the length of this one.**

**Jehanm: Yep, got more again, but not a lot more…and high school isn't all bad…**

**Dragonsong: Yup yup, I'm glad you love it, and I hope I don't disappoint to much with this chapter, it is rather short…**

**Crescent Mo0n19: I will let you know as soon as I read WAW. I would love to dissected it for K/N! anyway, yes I counted your review as too, but it is only a short chapter. Now bare with me as I reply to as much of your review as I can, but first I would like to say thank you for all your wonderful insight and helping my story be the best it can. Kits working out…-blinks innocently- …took me a little while to figure out which laugh you were most likely referring to, better now? Chrissy: He he he he…Grade lvl: Don't worry I'll get that settled soon, I have a couple of things I need to get straight before I commit myself to saying actual grades (although freshmen or sophomores could take bio at my school)…Asking what they should do: He simply means about him being a guy in a girl restroom with a girl who had run in there because of something someone said, Kit's smart, I think he at least suspects what she heard has something to do with him, and then having more girls barge in on them alone together…Does Sasha make sense now? I liked the "it's how you know your alive" line: -pouts- is it really that corny? If enough people say yes then I will take it out, so if you like it anyone you'd better say, or it'll go…  
Leaving the bathroom: Uhh, Crescent? Are you not reading properly; or do Kit and Nita not count as part of everybody? Sorry that was kind of mean…but I wrote "**Just then the warning bell rang and everyone scrambled to get to class.**" I was assuming that they could think and walk at the same time, and they aren't speaking aloud because it's more private that way.** **Bump on head: see chapter 2, j/k I'll pull it here for you: "**and even the slight ache in the back of her head from where she had banged it against the wall behind her in frustration.**" Maybe it wouldn't have really made a bump on her head, and maybe it was a significant detail, but I don't like leaving loose ends…Well, Kit had a friend Robert (I think) in the third book, someone he played pool with or something. I know I didn't address everything, but to be sure the rest should come up in later chapters. I would love to have your e-mail address, so I can get your input for ideas and such. My e-mail is on my profile page. Thanks again!**

**Humanblackhole: Glad you like the story, I hope I have the potential to be an author someday…**

**Austin: I'm glad you think it is good, and maybe I will have a go at a Dairine and Roshaun…I noticed though that your review was for chapter 2 so I was just wondering if you read chapter 3 or if you did and did't like it….I am happy to know that I am doing the characters justice.**

**Alright everyone else who is reading this...please review...please please please? It is the only way I get better. And everyone who reviewed chapter two who begged for more and haven't reviewed chapter 3, I am dissapointed in you :( This time I am not going to go easy on you, and I hate to do this to the people who do review regularly, but I want at least 15 reviews (I know, I'm evil) before I post, I don't care what chapters you review, which means that you are free to go back and review chapter 3 as well as 4 if you haven't reviewed chapter 3 yet...so it isn't as preposterous as it sounds.**


	5. The Trouble with Thoughts

**Moonlight Magic**

**Chapter 5: The trouble with thoughts**

Kit and Nita stopped in front of her house, and a moment of awkwardness enveloped them as they stood there staring at each other. Nita finally broke the silence, "Uh, you coming in Kit?"

"Not today, Mom wants me home for dinner. _And_ she wants me to be presentable." Kit wrinkled his nose at this and explained, "My aunt, Rosa, is coming over."

Nita laughed as Kit rolled his eyes and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "It can't be that bad."

Kit's eyes widened in mock horror and hurt, and he pressed his hands to his chest theatrically, "My lady wounds me deeply. Thou dost not believe thy—"

Nita cut him off, giving him a playful push, "What's gotten into you today, Kit?"

Kit gave no answer but a grin. _He _didn't know what had gotten into him today either, but Nita was laughing and he wanted to keep her laughing. "Alas, my lady, I must leave thee. Mine peril awaits." Kit had dropped to one knee and grasped one of her hands as he said this.

Nita just shook her head and rolled her eyes, using the hand he held to help him up. "I'll call you after dinner, if I live." Kit said as he got back to his feet, "but I really should go before my mom misses me."

Nita watched him leave before turning to go inside. When she did turn, she saw Dairine leaning up against the house, smirking. "So did you say yes?"

"To what?"

Dairine's smirk got bigger, "to Kit's proposal. What else?"

Nita glared at her sister, "Kit and I are just friends, Dair."

Dairine snorted and shook her head; her sister was so clueless.

Nita, deciding the best option would be to ignore her, went inside and up to her room. Dropping her backpack on the floor, she threw herself on the bed andlay, her arms behind her head, staring at the ceiling.After constructing a careful barrier, incase Dairine was going to try to listen in, she let the thoughts she had been holding in checkfree to tumble about in her head. _Why did I let them get to me today? _Nita asked herself, though she knew the answer, and she also knew that part of her brain was going to slap her in the face with it.

_Because you looooove him_. Oddly enough that part of her sounded like Dairine.

_Even when I block her out she's still here!_

It smirked. _Duh! You are related. What? Did you think those genes missed you? Besides you need_ something_ to knock some reason into you every now and again._

_Okay, wise guy. What does loving Kit, not that I do love him mind you, but if I did, what would that have to do with my breakdown?_

_Simple, you like Kit…a lot. It hurts more now because of how much you want some of what they say to be true. It hurts because it isn't. And the final blowis your fear that it never will._

Nita groaned; she hated it when her mind provided irrefutable evidence for something she wanted to pretend didn't exist, like her feelings for Kit.

Kit walked the rest of the way home, striving to keep his mind off of Nita. And not just off of Nita but off the things he wanted to do when he was around her. He was, however, unsuccessful, for the image of him back at Nita's house played through his mind: he was kneeling in front of her, one of her willowy hands in his, bringing it up to his lips, and pressing a kiss upon it. _I really _am _obsessing over her! Good thing I stopped myself from saying _that_ out loud earlier_, Kit thought as he walked through his front door, only to have his thoughts jarred by his mother, who cornered him the minute he got inside.

"Christopher Rodriguez! What in the world were you doing in the girls' bathroom today?"

"I-i-it, it wasn't l-l-like that!"

"Oh, well, enlighten me then, what _was_ it like?"

Once again Kit found himself grateful of the fact that his family knew he was a wizard. "Something was upsetting Neets, and I went to find her. That's where she happened to be, and at the time there wasn't anyone else around, so…"

His mom sighed, "Kit, I know you meant well, but you just can't do things like barging into girls' restrooms. It doesn't matter that you wouldn't do anything; it gives others bad ideas, and that's where rumors start. Nita would have come out when she was ready. Oh, the dean also said that he wants to see you in his office first thing in the morning on Monday. And before you ask, no, he didn't say anything about what your punishment will be. Now go make yourself presentable. Aunt Rosa should be here soon."

On his way up the stairs he was stopped by Carmela, who had the cordless phone dangling in one hand, "Did she say yes?" Mischief glinted in her eyes.

"Did who say yes to what?"

"Why, Nita to your proposal of course! Dair told me all about how you got down on one knee in front of the house and…"

"I didn't propose!" Kit said through clenched teeth, "Nita and I are just friends."

"You, baby brother, are clueless."

Kit rolled his eyes at her and made his way to his room. _What was up with Nita to day?_ Kit wondered as he closed the door behind him and began to search for something that his mom would consider "presentable" to ware. _She doesn't normally break down like that. Too much fire in her, though you wouldn't think fire and plants mixed…_

_Maybe it was too much for her. She just couldn't take it anymore. And besides you don't know what they said to her. _

_Very true, very true. Still it is rather strange, her acting like that. Oh, and speaking of strange, what have you to say about Sasha, the new girl?_

_She has a strong arm. _

_I know that! I meant about her reaction._

_Oh, well you should specify these things. I dunno, really. It just seems to me like there's something more to her. Something about her is nagging at me, but I can't place it. That and the fact that it still seems a bit of a stretch to make the conclusion she did. Impulsive, I guess. _

Kit found a clean pair of khaki slacks and a grey button-up shirt that would work, and quickly changed. Just as he finished there was a pounding on the door, and Carmela's voice yelled, "Kit, Aunt Rosa's here!"

Kit sighed, opened the door and reluctantly went down stairs to meet his doom.

**How's that for length? Man don't you just hate those pesky little thoughts that won't go away no mater how much you tell them to, or when your thoughts refuse to listen to you and soon you have a full blown argument going on? Poor Kit and Nita…**

**I-need-a-shoulder-to-cry-on: gives shoulder See now no one can say I don't take care of my reviewers…lol glad you think it's cute**

**Elorinna Evenstarre: aww how could I say no to that face**

**Tangopepperoni: Yay, I updated! Thanks for the proof correction…I think I got it fixed! **

**Jinxedpotterfan13: you're welcome, and have you seen Goblet yet?**

**Jehanm: don't worry, he's not getting off scotch free…he he he….I've continued, and as long as you have a good group of friends, you'll survive high school, and you'll probably manage to have some fun too.**

**Austin aka Wizard Typist: Thank you for all 4 of your reviews. Sasha Sasha Sasha…evil look mwahahahaha…oh did I say something. I'm glad it's down to earth (my creative writing teacher says I need to work on that). Of course either one could ask the other to the dance…although girls are _supposed _to ask the guys…I'm glad you don't think this is corny, (although, this chapter might have changed your mind about that… oy!). Congrats on getting your account! I'd love to read your story when you post it, but you will have to keep in mind my limited encounters with Sonic the Hedgehog :( I'll keep an eye out for it!**

**Nita: Glad you like it!**

**Hunny's Bunny: Who doesn't love K/N?**

**Readaholicponyhairgirl: hey at least you reviewed, that's what counts…I hope this chapter was long enough so you don't have to tape your fingers up so as not to yell. ;-) Sasha: mwahahahahahah gives innocent look**

**Crescent Mo0n19: I hope you got my e-mail! I'll let you know as soon as I've read WAW and the dissection can begin! I hope the chapter cleared up Kit's thoughts on what happened at school, as well as Nita's reaction. (Thank you so much for insuring my writing is the best it can be). So did you like the end of Kit's sentence? I hope you got my email in which I replied in more detail to. Thanks for the awesome reviews (complements and constructive criticism a like).**

**Imakeladrygirl: glad you like!**

**STJadeTebraa 890: well I'm glad I was able to help you discover them :)**

**Purple Carnation: yep yep, preposterous is a fun word! I liked how you signed backwords…interesting. I hope that this makes up for the length of the others…and well sasha: he he he(and that's all I'm saying)**

**Everyone else: please let me know what you think of this story! I don't know how to keep it going well and make it better unless you do. And if you have any questions about what makes a good review read the ones that Crescent Mo0n19 writes, although Austin/Wizard Typist's are good too, as are many of the others!**

**I hate to do this to you all, but I've got some good news and some bad news: the good news is that I'm not placing a review requirement, the bad news is that it's probably going to take me quite a while before I update again, so it doesn't matter. Although I would like to warn you: if you think this means you are off the hook and don't have to review you are wrong, cuz if when I do have time to update and I don't' have a reasonable amount of reviews, I'll make you suffer! Mwahahahaha…**

**Told you I was evil! I really am sorry, but I probably won't update again until winter break starts. So enjoy, review, and have a happy Turkey day!**


	6. Embarrassment, Aunt Rosa, and

**Moonlight Magic**

_Kit sighed, opened the door and reluctantly went downstairs to meet his doom._

**Chapter 6: Embarrassment, Aunt Rosa, and Interfering Sisters **

As soon as Kit reached the bottom of the stairs, a hand flew out and grabbed him, causing him to momentarily loose his balance and almost crash into Carmela, the hand's owner. "So if you didn't propose to Nita what were you doing?" Carmela asked.

Kit stared at her, "Has it been bugging you that much?"

"Hah! I knew it; you did propose!"

"I did not propose to Nita! Nita and I are just friends! We were messing around, goofing off, you know the kinds of things _friends _do." Recalling what had transpired that afternoon, Kit's mind automatically drifted away to a book sitting on his bedside table, a translated version _Le Morte d'Arthur_ by Thomas Malory, which was undoubtedly _some_ of the reason why he had gone "medieval." Mere moments later Kit's mind began to wander farther in the same vein to Nita in one of those elegant gowns, her auburn tresses cascading down…

"Earth to Kit! Hellllooooo? Anyone home in there?" Carmela called to him, knocking lightly on his head.

"What? Oh, sorry." A blush crept up Kit's face, and he opened his mouth to say something else when a voice called out:

"Kit! Carmela!"

"Coming, Mom!" Carmela called out for both of them, and as she passed by Kit, she whispered in his ear, "You know, by the look you had on your face, it must have been some proposal."

Kit opened his mouth again to say something witty, but before he could reply, Carmela was already sashaying into the living room, leaving Kit to watch her go.

Sighing, Kit followed after, resigned to the fact that the remainder of the evening was going to be spent with Aunt Rosa and Carmela playing **"**Let's Embarrass Kit.**" **Kit never could determine if Aunt Rosa _knew_ she was playing, but to Kit it didn't matter becauseintentional or not, she did a rather thorough job of turning Kit scarlet from head to foot, with Carmela feeding her all the right information, of course.

He had barely stepped into the living room when it began. Aunt Rosa, who had been standing, talking animatedly by the door before Kit set foot in the living room, moved with surprising speed for someone with her girth, and before Kit was two steps in, she had him embraced in a hug that lifted him ever so slightly offthe ground, so that his toes just touched the ground. Her pudgy arms wrapped so tightly around his back that Kit was certain it would break in half. As for the rest of him, it was slowly sinking into her doughy expanse. "Christopher! My favorite nephew! Darling, how are you?" Finally taking mercy on the poor boy, she set him on the floor.

The way Aunt Rosa looked never ceased to amaze Kit. Every time she swooped down on him like a hawk, he would swear that she felt fatter than she looked. She was large, but not overly so. She simply lacked muscle mass but more than made up for it with fat. And as always, Kit was taken aback by Aunt Rosa's sense of fashion. She wore a lavender dress with large pink roses all over it, and in spite of the fact that it was now November, there were no sleeves on it. Each strap was about the width of two of her fingers (not quite three of Kit's), and the dress stopped just above her knees. Granted, she always wore her fur coat this time of year. And it was the coat that Kit really hated about Aunt Rosa. It wasn't that Aunt Rosa hated animals; it was the fact that she didn't even think about how many lives were sacrificed to make that coat, but rather whether or not it was fashionable to wear the damn thing.

Not waiting for Kit to speak, Aunt Rosa continued, "And just look at you, getting to be so tall and handsome." Kit felt his face heat up. He had been growing taller but he had only just passed Nita in height (and only by about an inch), and he didn't think it had done much for his looks. He had always been skinny and the extra height seemed only to stretch out what body mass he had and redistribute it, causing him to look skinnier than ever (another reason why he had taken to weight lifting recently, not that it seemed to help). "The girls must be flocking all over you!" Kit flushed redder as Aunt Rosa continued on, "No need to be ashamed of it, Christopher. Why boys used to follow me around like lost puppies when I was your age! So tell me is there one girl in particular or are theremany?" This last was spoken in hushed tones, and the excitement in Aunt Rosa's voice made Kit want to run for cover.

"I…well, I…uh…er…um…"

It was at this moment that Carmela stepped up to bat. By the wicked gleam in her eye, Kit knew that she was going for a home run, and she was not on his side. "Don't be so bashful, you'll have to break the news some time."

"What news, El Niño?" It was not, surprisingly, Aunt Rosa who pitched Carmela her homerun but his own father.

"Noth—"

Carmela scoffed, "I didn't think a proposal was nothing." All eyes turned on Kit as Carmela continued. "I mean really, you are supposed to take pride in…" Her eyes widened in mock horror that only Kit could see, and she kept talking as though a new thought had just hit her, "…unless she turned you down." She let her statement hang as though it were a question.

"Kit, what is Carmela talking about?" interjected his mother, reminding herself that there was more than one way to interpret the word _proposal_ and hoping that Carmela was just using a very basic or skewed sense of the term. _She can't mean it like _that!_ There's no way Kit would…he's just a kid! But what in the world did she hear or see that's got her going on like this?_

At the same time his father went, "Did you finally ask Nita out?"

This statement caused Aunt Rosa to ask "Who's Nita?" with, Kit thought, _a little _too _much enthusiasm_.

"Nita," Kit began through clenched teeth and a scarlet face, "is my best friend and _only_ my best**—**"

Carmela interrupted him with a derisive snort, and Aunt Rosa arched an eyebrow saying, "Christopher, no boy as handsome as you can be _only_ best friends with a girl. Even if you have no feelings for her, she will be unable to resist falling madly in love with you."

This last remark almost caused Kit to burst out laughing, since the idea that Nita would fall madly in love with him (or anyone for that matter) just because of the way they looked was absurd, not to mention the fact that if that were the case, she certainly would not fall in love with him. "Nita did not say she would go out with me," Kit's mother and father exchanged looks, but Kit continued resolutely,turning his gaze and glare on Carmela as he continued, "nor did she agree to marry me. And how any of you could ever even think that I might consider marrying someone when I haven't even finished high school yet, is beyond me. Furthermore, she could not have answered yes, even if she wanted to, which by the way I highly doubt is the case, because I DID NOT ASK!"

"Well, Christopher, you'll never get anywhere like that! You must ask her, of course. Even if you don't truly like the girl in that way it will be good experience for you, and everyone knows the first one never lasts." Kit stared at his aunt appalled. Go out with someone (he assumed that she was not speaking of marriage, although with Aunt Rosa one never knew) for experience? Was she mad? _Quite likely _he thought. _And where does she get off saying the first one never lasts! Nita was my first and will be my last partner if I have anything to say about it. Wizardry, or life for that matter, without Nita wouldn't be right. Why should it be any different when it comes to love? What is friendship but a different type of love after all?_

Kit just stood there in shock. Normally when Aunt Rosa came over, she and Carmela embarrassed him, sure, but never had anything like _this_ happened. Yeah, Kit usually felt as though his cheeks would end up stained red permanently from all the blushing he did, but this…_and we've not even eaten yet! _Kit groaned inwardly, _how will I ever survive?_

Nita, still lying on her bed, replayed that afternoon's events in her head. _What had gotten into Kit?_ Nita wondered, but she couldn't keep a smile from her face. She saw him kneeling in front of her, black hair slightly tousled, brown eyes staring into hers, and when he had grabbed her hand, for a moment she had thought he was going to kiss it. Nita gave a wry smile wondering if her head shake and eye roll had been meant more for her own sake than for Kit's. _Of course he wouldn't have kissed your hand, Nita. And even if he did, it would have just been more theatrics. _Nita honestly didn't know which would have been worse. How long would she have to keep her growing feelings for Kit a secret? Keeping anything from Kit was almost as bad as lying to him._ But telling him…that could ruin everything! _Nita sighed and glanced at the picture she kept beside her bed. It was a photograph of her mother, dancing. Nita loved that picture because it seemed to show so much: her beauty, the graceful way she moved, fierce determination and joy, and so much more was wrapped up in that one tiny photograph. If her mother were here, she might have some advice for Nita. Nita pushed the oncoming torrent of thoughts and memories back, not wanting to deal with Kit _and_ her grief over her mother's death.

_You could ask him to the dance_, the thought whispered into the silence she was trying so hard to maintain.

_What? _The thought startled Nita, mostly because it wasn't her own. _Dairine?_

_Of course, who else would it be? It's quite simple really. Ask. Kit. To. The. Dance. _

_But…but…_

_Oh, come on! It doesn't have to be a "date." You could go as friends, but he would be obligated to dance with you for at least part of the dance._

_So?_

_You know I think you're being deliberately stupid. But I shall be so kind as to spell it out for you…_

_Hey, how do you know about the dance anyway? And how'd you get in here? And how long have you been listening in, for that matter? _Nita might have had a stronger reaction to her sister's intrusion, but for the fact that Dairine had peaked her curiosity, and there would be plenty of time for that later.

Nita could feel Dairine's trademark smirk, but she gave no other answer other than to continue: _Look, if you ask Kit to the dance, even as friends, and he says yes, well there's one point in your favor. Then there's how often you dance together, how much of the dance he spends with you, how close you dance, and how much fun he has. See, it's brilliant._

_Yeah, brilliant, except for a few small details._

Dairine's brow furrowed, _What are they?_

_Oh just minor things. _

_Like?_

_Like first I have to ask…then he has to say yes._

**Hello Everyone! Yes I live! First of all I want to give a huge resounding thank you to my newly aquired beta reader: Crescent Mo0n...THANK YOU CRESCENT! Now I would like to thank everyone else for so patiently waiting and Wizard Typist for pushing me to get this chapter done.**

**I hope you enjoy the length of it (goodness knows I tried to make it extra long...). Oh and I have a question for my wonderful reviewers (THIS MEANS YOU!): would you rather that I reply right away to your reviews or when I'm getting ready to update like I did this time? and unless I have a general consences (which I will mention next chapter) if you would prefer it one way or another, you'll have to remind me each review.**

**Thank you all for your support I hope you'll let me know how you liked it! Oh and I recieved 19 reviews last chapter, so why don't we say 20 reviews for this one...a nice even, round number 20...dodges the flying vegtables**


	7. Alley Cats and Kevin Thanos

Moonlight Magic  
BookwormRose

Chapter 7: Alley Cats and Kevin Thanos

A young man dressed in black, baggy cargo pants and a black T-shirt lounged just inside the alleyway against the side of Mrs. Peat's Pastry Parlor. A pale hand whipped out, catching the poor fly that had the mischance to stray from the dumpster and buzz around the young man's face. Before he decided what torture to inflict upon the insect, a subtle intangible shift occurred. Inhaling deeply, he smiled…she was coming.

"Sasha." As quick as the young man had captured the fly, his hand caught hold of the girl's upper arm as she passed, pulling her into the alley. The white hand he placed on the girl's slim brown arm seemed to glow for an instant as the girl's fear spiked, before recognition sank in. The young man led the girl through a door down the alley and into what was once a small warehouse that the two had turned into a sparsely furnished home. He shut the door behind them just as two alley cats struck up a fight the hand's owner was certain would not end until one of the cats died. _ I suppose I shall have to dispose of the beast's body…how droll. _She_ would insist on feeding the creatures, disgusting. _Although, he had to admit, the entertainment they brought was…interesting, to say the least.

"Kevin!" Sasha breathed, her other hand finally relaxing, uncurling from the fist it had made the moment she heard her name. "You scared me."

"You're slipping, Sasha." The young man's eyes, an unnatural deep, inky blue, narrowed. "What had you so preoccupied that you almost ran right into me?"

"Nita," Sasha said as she let out a sigh.

"You are moving to slowly." Kevin finally let go of her arm, as though he just realized he was still holding on to it. A scowl marked the disappointment and slight irritation he felt.

"I'm trying, but Kit…"

"What about him?"

"He…he…well, he seems to know…"

"What does he seem to know?" Kevin's voice was quick and sharp, and Sasha stepped back involuntarily.

"That's just it, I don't know. It's like he can tell there's more to me or something."

"Oh, good heavens, girl, is that all? Of course he would sense that you're different, I told you to watch out for him. Remember…"

"Yes, yes. Watch out for Kit, but make friends with Nita. Be subtle and natural, but be quick. Kit is bad for Nita, but Nita must go with him to the dance—"

"No one said anything about it being easy, Sasha. I thought you wanted to help her, and me."

"I do. It's just, it's hard."

"I know it is, but it is necessary. You know that. Don't you think I would have done it differently if I could? You know the plan, Sasha, you know why this is necessary. Please don't doubt me now."

"I don't doubt you…I just—"

"I knew it would be hard when I told you this, but I thought you could handle it. I thought you could do this for me."

"I can!"

"Can you?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me then. You have barely a month before everything must be done. And this must be done with care."

"I know. I was going to call Nita today."

"For what reason?"

"For what reason? Why to—"

"No, no, what is the reason you'll give for calling. Unless you plan to call her up and tell her everything? Hmm?"

"Oh."

"Look, I'm sorry, Sasha, I know you're _trying_, but this is really quite important to me. Are you calling her just to talk? To ask her to hang out with you? Go shopping? Show you around town? You have to think of these things before you pick up the phone. Are you sure you can do this?"

"I want to do this, Kevin! I want to help people. I want to help Nita. And I want to help _you_. There's so much hatred and violence, I want to stop people from being hurt, the way Unc—_Jon_ hurt my family, and would have hurt me. The way Kit hurt you."

"I know, Sasha, I know. But you must think. And above all, she must trust you."

**_ooo_  
**_** Think…what have I been doing except thinking. Thinking too much, about too much…I'm amazed Nita hasn't noticed how I watch her, watch her and think. Make friends with her. It should be simple, but nothing's simple anymore. Not since the fire. Not since my world was destroyed. Has it truly been six years since the fire? Six years since an eleven year old girl lost everything—no—had everything taken from her.**_

_**Uncle, no, not an uncle, a betrayer  
**_

Sasha's pencil hovered over the page in front of her, and tears stung her eyes as she remembered a large laughing face and strong hands picking her up. _NO! _she thought vehemently, _I am no longer that girl. And he, he was never that man. _The tears shrank back from the stronger emotion that filled her. Her dark eyes hardened and she pushed away the memory, and touched her pencil to the page again.

_**I must do this. I cannot bring them back; I cannot go back. I cannot even take revenge. But I can save her. I can save her from betrayal. I can help Kevin. We're so much a like, Kevin and I. I have the chance to stop the person who changed him, who made him like me. To help Kevin stop him from doing more harm, like I wish I could stop Jon.  
ooo  
**_

Kevin stepped outside and breathed deeply. The air was heavy with fear, hatred, and near death. He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing a soft smile to play about his lips. It really was a shame Sasha didn't know what she really was, but that was of no consequence really. As long as she didn't know, everything would be fine.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his black coat, and almost felt like whistling as he leaned back against the building to watch the scenes that were unfolding around him. This admittedly, was the best part of being near her, even if he did have a tendency to loose his head. He'd have to apologize for his rough behavior with Sasha today, but all in due time. Across the street a mother and her teenage daughter were in all out war mode, both screaming and neither caring who heard them. Just up ahead and to the left two men were throwing punches, to the right a group of boys had cornered an alley cat and were poking and prodding it, laughing as it hissed and spat, unable to escape. A smartly dressed business woman kicked out at a beggar who didn't move out of the way fast enough. A young couple, who undoubtedly had started out walking hand in hand, now argued fiercely, and finally ended it with a mutual "I hate you!" before stalking off in different directions.

Inhaling deeply, he absorbed the chaos around him, giving his head a slight buzz. Ahh, and to think, he didn't even need to lift a finger, he could just enjoy.

They'd have to move on soon; too much time in an area always drew unwanted attention

**ooo**

**_Tentatively steps out, then jumps back to avoid any flying vegetables. _I really am sorry I had to make you all wait this long for chapter 7. I hope it was worth it. I've never much liked excuses, but I feel I owe you all a bit of an explanation. Firstly, I'll admit it; I was stuck at where to go because the story has become vastly more complex than I originally intended it to be. I promise there is more fluff for the future, but with acute observations from my wonderful readers please don't kill me! I've been able to take it further than just that. Secondly, my computer got sick and it took longer to fix than I thought it would. I ask that you bear with me the next few chapters, as I have not ironed out all the details yet. I don't know when I'll have 8 done, but I will try not to take as long. Once I get all the details worked out, it should be smoother sailing. Again, my deepest apologies for the long wait .  
**

**Rose   
**

**PS I would like to add that spent a long time on this chapter trying to get it right because you all deserve it. I'm very proud of this chapter, although there are quite a few things that won't make sense just yet in it. It delves deeper in to Sasha's character and introduces a new key player. Feel free to speculate, though I think some things are pretty obvious.**


End file.
